Ochre Fall
Ochre Fall was a member of Ozpin's Inner Circle, meaning he also had the duty to protect the relics and the maidens from the Beacons of Darkness. He also was a staff member at Beacon Academy, being the criminology professor and Ozpin's second best spy. His weapon of choice is a gun-blade. Hee was first seen in the chapter 1 of Another star in the sky, ''in which he is tracked down by Ozpin and offer him a job and the posibility of start again. Even thought he distrust everyone, he makes friends with the time, such as the rest of the staff, Qrow, Taiyang, Teams RWBY and JNPR, over all Blake who becomes his girlfriend and Sun who is his best friend. 'Appearance' 'Original' He wears a black hoodie with crimson details over the left arm and his emblem on the right side of the chest colored with yellow. Black pants with crimson details on the right leg and black combat boots. 'Slayer' He would use a light black combat armor with crimson details all over it, with his yellow emblem on the back, a mask with nightvision googles and black combat boots. 'Ultimate' It consisted in a heavy black combat armor with crimson details into it that would glow because of fire dust sew in the armor and a white mask with the design of comedy from the theater. He would use that to the meetings if it involved students, the only modification it would suffer later is change that mask for the one with nightvision googles. 'Personality' At the beginning he seemed to don't trust anyone or even hate the whole world, he was known to always work alone because he didn't have time to take care of a partner, he murdered people he got contracts too and enjoyed it when they were related to the White Fang, he hates the Fang for their action, not for be faunus so he isn't racist at all. But he also seemed to be mercyful as he spare the criminals that try to start a new life and leave the past behind. Even some times he showed to use all the chances he got at its limit like asking Ozpin for massagists everynight for him. With time he opened up a little towards the staff at Beacon and teams RWBY and JNPR and at some point of the story he fell in love with Blake. After they started dating he seemed to be sweet and caring with her, also a good friend with Sun and Neptune. He would breakdown when Cinder betrayed her after they meet again after 17 years. He started to become weak, paranoid and overreact to the situations but thanks to Blake and Sun he would recover from it. Finally he would open up completely to the both Blake and Sun, even using the detective plate gave by Sun until the end of his days. He would never hide things from Blake again and support her in most of her decisions. 'Weapons' 'Scarlet Trigger' The blade part of the gunblade is used more as a last resort but Ochre's swordsmanship skill weren't to be underestimated. Though the main part of the weapon was how he was able to use the sniper part and was a deadeye with it. In conjuction with his semblance and natural aim, he was able to kill a grimm or a person from miles away in one shot. 'Semblance' 'Abyssal Gate' A high risk high reward semblance. At the cost of his own aura he was able to gain strength and inbue it to his weapon. That could be used like a one-shot, one kill method by using all of his aura, leaving him defenseless but also giving him one of the strongest attacks possible. That semblance was how he was able to carry out so many assassinations succesfully. 'Weaknesses''' After he uses his semblance, he is unable to keep the aura shield around him, making him be completely vulnerable against any attack.